The betrayel
by Dark Angel98898
Summary: Ed and Al have met someone, and now, most are going to betray each other. With someone else is going to try and get the stone.


I do not own anything, not even this story! Okay I did write it though!

Okay people, I'm new, but I'm not a bad writer so first I'm gunno introduce the characters.

Rose- the daughter of the insane priest

Edward Elric (ed)- Has lost an arm and a leg from alchemist

Al Elrich- has lost his body and his soul is in a thing of armor.

Sakria- a female alchemist that gets small angel wings.

Envy- The evil one, the one of the plot

Okay, This story may jump place to place, but it is a long story, so don't go away from when you read the first chapter, lots of people like this story!

Chapter 1

It was in the afternoon. A hot, sunny afternoon. Where the grass was brown since there had been a water shortage. Even air conditioning could barley keep you cool.

Ed was sitting on a cushion by the window. His eye's fixed on everyone and everything going by. Her then sighed as he looked over at Al.

"Have you got anything yet about the philostiphor stone?"

"Not yet...at least not on the page I'm reading" as Al flipped through the pages, scanning each one carefully.

Ed the breathed out as he looked back outside. Just behind a person he had seen Rose. He sat up as he stared at her. She then noticed that Ed was looking at her. Ed then turned away like he had seen nothing.

'I've found it!" Al yelled, walking over to Ed. "See, we have to go to dragon cliff!"

"Dragon cliff? Sounds pathetic, are you sure you read it right?" as Ed sat up.

"Yes, even look for yourself" as Al held out the book.

Ed sighed as he scanned the page "Yep, your right. Okay, lets get going." as he hopped off the cushion. Looking behind him once more to see if rose was still there. He had not seen her, she had left.

Al was already going out the door when Ed realized that he was daydreaming.

Dragon cliff wasn't that far away, just a few miles south. It was in a dark wasteland. The trees were dead, there wasn't any grass and if there were it would have been from ages ago. There was a black swamp below the cliff, like a moat.

Ed then walked close to the swamp as he placed a stick in the water. The end of the stick was gone, just like that. "It's acid, and to drink it would be instant death poison" as Ed throw the stick aside.

"How are we going to get across?" as Al looked at Ed.

Ed stood there thinking, how were they going to get across? He then placed his hand on the ground; it started to rumble as a light came from under the swamp. "We can use this bridge" as a bridge of land came up.

Ed took the first few steps then looked at Al "Come on". Al took his first few steps very slowly. As they then walked to the to the cliff. There right in front of them was a large opening, leading into the giant rock.

Ed and Al walked into the dark cave, as they saw some light around the corner. Ed ran to the light to find a girl.

The girl looked at him, her long blonde hair covering some of her eye's as she stood up. Not smiling, nor frowning.

Ed smiled a bit, "Are you ready to hand over that stone?" as a knife appeared from his hand.

The girl looked down at the stone she was holding, "This fake you mean?" she asked as she held it up.

Ed lowered his hand "You mean it's a fake?" as he looked at it carefully.

"Yep and if you don't believe me, try and use it" as she chucked it towards Ed. The stone landing at his feet.

Al then came next to Ed "Yep it's defiantly a fake" as Al looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled a bit "Names Sakria" as she looked at Ed then at Al.

"I'm Al, and this is Ed"

"Is Ed your younger brother?" as she looked at Al.

Ed then totally freaked out! "I'm the older one!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't need a freak out" as she then turned around, 2 small white angel wings stuck out of her blue shirt.

Ed looked at the wings awarkly "You have wings? How?"

Sakria looked behind her back "Oh, The frame where the bone is suppose to be is metal, and my nerves are all connected to the wings. I guess you can say I'm an alchemist." as she smiled a bit.

Ed shook his head "okay, enough explaining and stuff, we have to get the philostipher stone, now!" as he looked around the next corner.

Sakria and Al followed him as they ran towards him, Ed stood there stunned as he saw Rose, standing before them. Rose moved her finger as in to follow. She then ran down a dark hallway.

Ed, Sakria, and Al followed close behind as they stopped at the bery top of the cliff, outside. There stood envy, his emerald green hair covering his face as he held a rose.

"Very good my child" as he looked at Rose, standing behind him.

Tears coming down her face as she looked at Ed, Sakria, and Al.

Ed looked at Rose "How could you do this Rose?"

Rose looked up and for once said a word "I'm sorry" as tears streamed down her pale face.

"Oh, boo hoo, rose has betrayed us. Blah blah blah. The main thing is, that I have the stone. I don't need rose anymore" as he turned around, taking a knife from his belt and slicing her throat. Envy stared cleaning his knife, as Rose dropped to the ground, blood streaming everywhere. Her clothes sucking some up, but still making a puddle.

Sakria had tears in her eyes as put her hands to her mouth. Ed stared in horror as well as Al.

Envy then looked at the clean knife, then at the Ed "You want the stone? Just try and take it!" as Envy held up his knife.

Ed charged at Envy, his sword out as he tried to swipe him, but Envy was too fast. He was left, right, left, right. Ed couldn't hit him. As Envy then took a slice at him, cutting part of his shoulder and ripping part of his coat. Ed was breathing barley as Envy came and took another slice of him, this time cutting up his face. Envy jumped back as he smiled and chuckled "Had enough?" as he held his knife behind his back.

Ed managed to speak some words "I will have enough when I get the stone from you and destroy you!"


End file.
